TURNAMEN ANTAR DIMENSI
by zhaskvsargus826
Summary: "Sasuke awas! " teriak naruto kepada sasuke yg diserang habis habisan oleh jiren dan frize hingga tersudut " hoho rasakan ini " ucap frize mengeluarkan bola penghancurnya " ayah ! " teriak sarada khawatir "sasuke kun ! " teriak sakura yg menangis karna melihat sasuke yg terpojok " rasakan ini ! " ucap madara yg menolong sasuke dan melindungi dengan susanoo " wah hebat " zeno
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana joni apa kau telah mendapat data dari pertarung dunia dragon ball dan naruto shippuden " tanya seorang raja yg duduk santai di kursi singgasananya sambil bertanya kepada bawahannya " lapot baginda saya sudah mendapat data dari 2 dunia yg berbeda itu baginda " jawab joni kepada rajanya mendengar itu raja itu pun senang dan melihat data yg telah dikumpulkan oleh joni " son goku,vegeta,gohan,goten,trunks,pan adalah manusia saiyan yg tersisa begitu ya " ucap raja itu setelah selesai membaca biodata pertarung saiyan " wah ternyata mereka pernah ikut turnamen kekuatan yg digelar oleh zeno sama ya dan mereka menang begitu joni " tanya raja itu kembali kepada joni setelah membaca bahwa goku menang turnamen kekuatan yg di buat zeno sama " benar raja dan waktu itu goku dan frizer bekerja sama melawan jiren dan mereka menang " jawab joni atas pertanyaan rajanya itu " siapa jiren joni tunjukkan kepadaku foto dan biodatanya aku penasaran sekali " perintah raja itu kepada joni dan joni langsung mencari foto dan biodata jiren " jiren mahluk dari univers 11 ya pertarung yg mengandalkan kekuatan dirinya sendiri tapi akhirnya kalah hebat aku ingin dia ikut turnamen yg aku buat " ucap raja itu setelah membaca biodata jiren " baik tuan " jawab joni

 **sementara itu di dunia dragon ball**

"Kakaroto mana kekuatanmu itu " teriak vegeta sambil menendang dan memukul ggoku" vegeta sudah aku bilang ultra insting hanya bisa keluar jika terpojok saja " jawab goku sambil menangkis serta membalas serangan vegeta yg bertubi tubi ke arahnya " ayo kakaroto jangan membohongiku " balas vegeta dan berubah ke hujud super saiyab blue sempurna miliknya " vegeta tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu " larang goku melihat vegeta yg terlampau menghayati pertarungan ini "aku ingin mengeluarkan ultra instingku jd keluarkan milikmu kakaroto " teriak vegeta dan menyerang goku dan serangannya berhasil mengenai perut goku serta wajahnya " aduh aduh vegeta santai sedikit " balas goku dan menyerang balik ke arah vegeta tapi ditahan oleh vegeta " hei 2 saiyan yg bertarung " terdengar sebuah suara yg menyuruh goku dan vegeta untuk berhenti berlatih " siapa kau alien bodoh berani sekali kau menyuruh kami diam " balas vegeta kepada joni yg berdiri di atas pesawat luar angkasa " dasar bodoh bersikap sopanlah joni " ucap raja itu kepada joni dan joni pun tunduk minta maaf kpd vegeta dan goku " maafkan atas kebodohan bawahanku itu ya vegeta " ucap raja itu dan turun dari pesawatnya " siapa kau dan darimana kau tau namaku " tanya vegeta curiga kepada alien yg sekarang ada di depan mereka " perkenalkan namaku ada gargatos aku ada raja dari planet gartos aku ke sini untuk mengajak kalian 10 pertarung dragon ball untuk ikut turnamen pertarungan beda dunia yg aku buat " ucap gargatos memperkenalkan diri serta tujuannya " turnamen apakah ada orang atau alien yg kuat yg akan ikut " tanya goku semangat membayangkan dia akan bertarung dengan pertarung dari dunia lain " ya tentu ada dan kalian harus mengumpulkan 10 pertarung dan aku ingin jiren ikut timmu goku san " jawan gargatos berharap jiren ikut tim goku agar dia bisa melihat kekuatan jiren " ok baiklah ayo vegeta kita cari 7 pertarung lagi " balas goku menyetujui tawaran gargatos dan mengajak vegeta mencari pertarung yg lain " tunggu dulu kakaroto " balas vegeta menolak tarikan goku " apa yg terjadi jika kalah gargatos " tanya vegeta kepada gargatos " jika salah satu pertarung itu keluar maka akan dilenyapkan dan jika menang maka mendapat super dragon ball " jawab gargatos mendengar itu goku vegeta terkejut membayangkan akibat jika kalah " jika pertarung sudah dikumpul tekan tombol ini " ucap gargatos menyerahkan sebuah tombol kecil kepada goku " baiklah aku pulang dulu goku vegeta " ucap gargatos lagi dan naik ke pesawatnya dan pergi " vegeta sepertinya ini sungguh gawat " tanya goku kepada vegeta tapi vegeta hanya diam dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan goku " vegeta tunggu aku " teriak goku dan mengejar vegeta dan akhirnya dapat terkejar " ada apa vegeta " tanya goku kpd vegeta yg diam setelah mendengar perkataan gargatos tadi " aku ingin kau mencari pertarung yg kuat kakaroto " perintah vegeta dan terbang " eh vegeta " teriak goku dan terbang mengejar vegeta


	2. petarung Dbs

Akhirnya son goku dan vegeta pergi ke tempat teman teman mereka untuk mengajak agar ikut turnamen yg dibuat gargartos sekarang mereka telah tiba di rumah gohan dan untuknya gohan ada dan sedang bermain dengan pan juga di temani vidal istrinya " hei gohan " sapa goku kpd putranya itu melihat ayahnya datang bersama pamannya vegeta gohan berdiri dan memberi hormat " hai ayah hai paman ada apa kemari " tanya gohan kpd ayahnya dan vegeta " kami ingin kau ikut turnamen antar alam semesta berbeda " jawab goku mendengar itu gohan terkejut " apakah ayah meminta zeno sama lagi " tanya gohan tidak percaya " hm kali ini bukan zeno tapi alien dari planet gartos " jawab vegeta " itu benar gohan " jawab goku membenarkan apa yg vegeta katakan " planet gartos ? " tanya gohan yg semakin bingung mengapa ada alien yg mengajak ayah dan pamannya ikut turnanen antar alam semesta dan apa tujuannya itu semua membuat gohan bingung " kau tidak perlu bingung kau hanya menjawab iya atau tidak itu saja " ucap vegeta kesal melihat gohan kebingungan " ok baiklah aku ikut ayah dan paman " jawab gohan setelah berpikir panjang " hush sekarang kau ajak krilin,no 16 dan piccolo ayah akan mengajak no 17,buu dan frizer " usul goku gohan pun setuju dengan usulan ayahnya itu " hm dan jika sebagian mereka menolak siapa yg akan kita ajak " tanya vegeta yg ragu akan usullan goku " benar juga yg dikatan paman ayah " jawab gohan setuju dengan vegeta " kalo begitu kita ajak jiren dan toppo saja " usul goku lagi dan kali ini vegeta hanya pasrah gohan frustasi melihat tingkah goku " tenang saja mereka sudah disini goku san vegeta san gohan san " ucap whis yg datang bersama berus,balmond,jiren dan toppo " tch ini karna perintah zeno sama saiyan bodoh " jawab balmond tidak suka melihat goku,vegeta dan gohan karna telah membuat timnya kalah " terima kasih badut atas bantuanmu " ucap goku berterima kasih sekaligus meledek balmond " apa kau bilang saiyan bodoh awas kau " ucap balmond kesal mendengar hinaan goku " diamlah badut " ucap vegeta yg juga mengejek balmond dan itu makin memancing amarah balmond " whis bagaimana dengan frizer " tanya goku kpd whis mendengar itu " hm ok aku akan memanggilnya ke sini " ucap whis dan hush frizer pun tiba dengan " hahahaha hei frizer ternyata haha kau imut jika tidur dengan piyama ya " ucap goku tertawa melihat frizer tiba dengan memakai piyama dan memeluk bantal boneka mirip goku " aarrgghh apa apaan ini knp aku disini " amuk frizer yg sadar dari tidurnya karna mendengar suara tawa goku " hei frizer tenanglah hahaha " ucap goku kpd frizer yg sedang marah " ho ho ternyata ini ulah berus sama whis sama ya " ucap frizer yg sadar melihat berus dan whis frizer pun membuka bajunya dan melempar boneka itu jauh " tch bodoh " sindir jiren kpd frizer " knp alien jelek ini disini " balas frizer menyindir jiren " kau ingin hancur kadal " balas jiren kpd frizer " sudah tenanglah kalian sekarang son guku dan son gohan pergi mencari anggota yg lain " ucap berus kesal melihat tingkah jiren dan frizer mendengar itu goku dan gohan pun pergi " sekarang vegeta bawak kami ke rumahmu aku sudah lapar " perintah berus mendengar itu vegeta pun pergi ke rumahnya dan di ikuti oleh berus whis frizer jiren dan toppo sedangkan balmond pulang

 **RUMAH KRILLIN**

" hei paman krillin bibi no 16 " sapa gohan kpd krillin yg akan pergi kerja dan no 16 yg disamping krillin " hai gohan ada apa " tanya krillin heran melihat kedatangan gohan " begini paman apakah paman mau ikut turnamen antar alam semesta " jawab gohan " turnamen alam semesta apa zeno sama membuat turnamen lagi " tanya no 16 kpd gohan " tidak bibi kali ini yg buat alien dari planet gargatos " jawab gohan " siapa alien itu " tanya krillin " saya juga tidak tau paman bibi karna ayah tidak menjelaskan sampai situ " jawab gohan yg juga bingung siapa alien dari planet gargatos itu " maaf gohan kami tidak bisa ikut aku sedang sibuk kerja dan no 16 sedang menjaga anakku " jawab krillin " oh tidak masalah paman karna sudah ada ganti jika paman atau bibi tidak ikut " jawab gohan " siapa pengganti kami " tanya krillin " jiren dan toppo " jawab gohan mendengar itu krillin dan no 16 terkejut " jiren dan toppo apakah itu benar " tanya krillin lagi " itu benar paman oh ya aku pergi dulu ya paman " jawab gohan dan permisi kpd krillin dan no 16 " kemana kau pergi gohan " tanya no 16 " ke tempat guru piccolo bibi " jawab gohan dan pergi " ini gawat " ucap krillin dan no 16 mengangguk setuju .

Bersambung...


	3. petarung Dbs 2

Setelah dari rumah krillin dan no 16 gohan pun pergi mencari piccolo di pegunungan yg biasa di pakai untuk latihan oleh piccolo setelah berberapa menit akhirnya gohan berhasil menemukkan piccolo yg sedang bersemedi di air terjun " hai piccolo sama " sapa gohan kpd piccolo mendengar namanya di panggil piccolo membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yg memanggil dia " hm ada apa gohan " tanya piccolo kpd gohan " maaf piccolo san karna saya telah mengganggu semedi anda " ucap gohan minta maaf karna telah mengganggu piccolo " tidak apa apa gohan " ucap piccolo yg tidak merasa terganggu akan kedatangan gohan " begini piccolo san saya ingin mengajak anda ikut turnanen alam semesta yg dibuat oleh alien dari planet gartos " ucap gohan " turnamen alam semesta ya hm baiklah aku ikut " ucap piccolo setuju dan ikut turnamen alam semesta itu " terima kasih piccolo san sekarang ayo kita ke rumah paman vegeta karna di sana sudah ada berus sama " ucap gohan dan terbang dan diikuti oleh piccolo

 **RUMAH SATAN DAN MAJIN BUU**

" HALO satan apakah kalian ada di rumah " ucap goku memanggil satan dan yg keluar malah pembantu satan " hai goku sama maaf satan sama sedang tidur " ucap pembantunya itu kpd goku " apakah majin buu ada " tanya goku kpd pembantu itu lagi " oh tuan buu ada saya panggilkan ya " ucap pembantunya itu dan masuk kerumah untuk memanggil buu dan akhirnya buu keluar " hai goku ada apa " tanya buu kpd goku " hai buu apakah kau mau ikut turnamen kekuatan alam semesta " tawar goku kpd buu " apakah hadiahnya perman dan coklat " tanya majin buu berharap ada coklat dan permen " tentu saja ada asal kita menang " ucap goku mendengar jawabban goku buu senang dan menbangunkan satan " satan satan bangun satan ! " teriak buu dan akhirnya satan bangun juga * satan aku ikut turnamen kekuatan ya " ucap buu kpd satan " apa kau mau ikut turnamen kekuatan siapa yg ajak apa goku san " tanya satan kpd buu " iya son goku yg mengajak aku satan " jawab buu " hai satan " sapa goku yg masuk ke dalam rumah satan " hai goku knp kau mengajak buu untuk ikut turnamen kekuatan " tanya satan kpd goku * karna buu itu kuat " jawab goku " baiklah buu dan aku ikut tapi aku sebagai penonton saja ya " jawab satan " ok kalo begitu kalian ke rumah vegeta saja ya aku mau ke tempat no 17 " ucap goku dan menghilang

 **PULAU PERLINDUNGAN HEWAN LANGKA**

" WOI no 17 dimana kau " teriak goku memanggil no 17 " hei angkat tanganmu " ucap seorang pemburu gelap menodongkan snipernya ke wajah goku " siapa kau kau bkn no 17 " ucap goku bingung knp yg datang orang aneh bukan no 17 " diamlah aku tidak kenal no 17 yg aku tau disini ada pelindung hewan saja " ucap pemburu itu " dia adalah no 17 dan siapa kau " tanya goku lagi " aku pemburu ilegal bodoh mati kau " ucap pemburu itu dan menekan platuk sinepernya tapi sayang dia malah di tendang tiba tiba oleh seseorang " jangan coba coba manusia bodoh " ucap no 17 yg datang menolong goku " aaarrgghh dasar pelindung hewan keparat " ucap pemburu itu dan menembaki goku dan no 17 dengan pistolnya " bodoh " balas no 17 yg menangkis peluru itu dengan tangannya melihat peluru di tangkis pemburu ketakutan " siapa kau sebenarnya " tanya pemburu itu sambil berjalan mundur karna takut " aku adalah pelindung hewan " ucap no 17 dan meninju perut pemburu itu serta melemparnya jauh " kau masih hebat ya no 17 " ucap goku kagum melihat no 17 " itu sudah biasa goku dan apa tujuanmu kemari " tanya no 17 kpd goku " aku ingin mengajak kau ikut turnamen kekuatan alam semesta no 17 " balas goku " apakah kau meminta zeno lagi " tanya no 17 " tidak kali ini aku dan vegeta diajak oleh alien dari planet gartos " balas goku lagi " siapa dia rupanya " tanya no 17 " dia adalah seorang raja di planet gartos no 17 dan kali ini kita akan melawan alam semesta lain " ucap goku panjang lebar " aku ikut tapi aku ingin goten dan trunks mejaga pulau ini dari pemburu " jawab no 17 setuju dan meminta goten dan trunks menjaga pulau " baiklah no 17 sekarang kita ke rumah vegeta ya " ucap goku kpd no 17 " baiklah ayo " balas no 17 dan mereka pun pergi dengan teleportasi


End file.
